Ninja lost in the Abyss
by Mansewerz
Summary: Who was that ninja, hidden in the shadows? The one never talking to others, stuck in his little world of darkness. It was Hyuuga Mansewerz, jinchuriki of the Raiubi demon. Years ago,the demon, created to kill Kyuubi, sealed itself into the baby boy.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue: Part 1

The shinobi of Konoha panicked as they saw Kyubi approach their village. The dreaded demon finally arrived for destruction. The ninjas assembled groups to take on the Kyubi from different angles. They threw shuriken, they threw kunai, they used every jutsu they knew, even the kinjutsu, but in the end, nothing worked. All the demon did was torment them. He mocked their power while toying with the best. Just a swish of his tails destroyed the trees around Konoha, along with its devoted protectors. Yet, they didn't know that a far greater threat was approaching...

Nearly all hope was lost when the Konoha's yellow flash, Yondaime Hokage, appeared atop the toad boss, Gamabunta, challenging the Kyubi. He did the unthinkable, he trapped the demon inside the belly of a baby, a ninja who would grow up to be called Uzumaki Naruto.

2.5 years later  
And then it came, the creation of the Thunder and Fire god, Raiubi, the 12 tailed Tiger. He arrived too late, yet still inflicting fear into the onlookers. They froze as this new beast reached their village, ready to attack. Their strongest ninja was gone, so they attacked, full force, even the sannin level ninja, Hyuga Muratobi attacked along with his wife, Akara, but died just like the others. The beast became agitated and looked scarier than ever. However, destruction was not what he was looking for. He was looking for Kyubi, his target. However, the near perfect beast didn't know what had happened only minutes earlier. So he opened his mouth, revealing the fiery, lightning fangs, and he let out a war cry. A roll of thunder followed, and after, a storm, with heat lightning. The trees caught fire, and the beast searched for a ninja to possess, the one that would hold the 12 tailed beast, rivaling the Kyubi. The shinobi decided to wait and see wat the beast would do instead of sealing it like Yondaime.

It chose Hyuga Mansewerz, the orphan child of Muratobi and Akara. Being the nephew of Hizashi, whose younger brother was Muratobi,plus the fact that this baby now held the Raiubi demon, it would grow up in hatred, just like the Uzumaki Naruto. Would they become companions, seeing as they both were jinchuriki, or would the inner demon inside Mansewerz force him to kill Naruto. 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

Some shinobi sighed with relief, as others gasped in astonishment. Could it have really been that simple? Would it just stow itself away? The Raiubi terrified them more than the Kyubi, and yet is just disappeared. The Kyubi was sealed, the Hokage was gone, and then the shinobi had to deal with this. But what suprised them more was the baby it chose. Hyuga Mansewerz, of the branch house. If a demon could choose, wouldn't it choose a main house ninja, one that was guaranteed a great ninja career. Or so they thought.

But now it was done, the demon had sealed itself willingly, into the chest of the small, dark brown haired child. The circular seal was dark, just like the Kyubi seal, yet it was peculiar. It had writing around it that said "Those who want death shall cross me." Petrified by the threat, nearly no shinobi would touch him, not even his uncle Hiashi. However, Hizashi, being born into the branch house could feel the same pain, and he took the baby in, yet he would be left in the shadows. Now the question was, would they put the birdcage seal on? It seemed impossible, since everytime any ninja would try, it would just knock the ninja back, like a chakra explosion. It seemed useless, the birdcage seal would not go on, but in ways this was good, since it wouldn't bounce onto the ninja that tried to use it. They, or Hizashi alone, could raise the child as his own, trying to make him into a great ninja, just like he knew his own son, Neji, would be. 


	3. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Beast

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Beast

Mansewerz woke up in a pool of sweat, panting for air. It was dark outside and the moon was hanging high in the sky, shining brightly. The stars surrounded it like little dust specks in the nightsky. All you could hear was the wind brushing up against the tall trees outside. Konoha was sound asleep, not one person was up. The clock said 2:32 in the morning, tho it was a bit slow. Mansewerz stretched out in his rock hard bed, flexing his muscles and getting rid of all the kinks.

The same dream again. What did it mean? That fox, what was it? Every night, Mansewerz would dream of being stuck in the forest, searching for life. And then a bright red fox with nine tails would charge at him and begin to flog him with its large tails. Mansewerz would be burned and scarred, and yet it still wasn't over. Then the fox would let him go to try and run, only to find a dead end. He would then be cornered. Then a bigger, 12 tailed tiger would attack the fox, and the dream ends. Mansewerz could feel the burns and see the cuts on his body right after he woke up, and then they would disappear. Why did this fox attack him? But the better question, why did the tiger save him? Where did this fox come from?

It didn't matter now, all he could think about was training with Kakashi sensei the next day. He said he would teach him how to create his own jutsus. Mansewerz just needed to sleep now.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng!

His alarm woke him up and Mansewerz leaped out of bed. Quickly getting dressed, he greeted Neji as he ran through the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and sprinted out the door. Neji was his cousin, but Mansewerz saw him as a brother. He found his sensei in the same place as everyday, but Kakashi wasn't paying attention. He was just staring down at the hero stone. His friend, teammate, his brother, had died.

However, Mansewerz didn't have any genin teammates. He was known to have odd mood swings from time to time. Mansewerz voice would change and he would act like the demon inside him. Sarutobi sensei, rest in peace, thought it would be best that he not have genin teammates until he could control the Raiubi beast. However, Mansewerz just thought he was better than the others. Of course, he did turn genin at age 5, but Kakashi sensei, he taught him until he had an actual genin team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, but he said lord Hokage needed him to do a job, so Sarutobi himself taught Mansewerz. Now, Kakashi was free and he could teach Mansewerz.

After seeing his potential, Kakashi had told lord Hokage that Mansewerz was good enough to be a chunin after 6 months training, but Hokage saw that Mansewerz would only have more power as a chunin, so he wouldn't let the beast within become a danger to the village. As time passed, Mansewerz grew onto Sarutobi, and at times, Sarutobi eyes would get watery, telling Mansewerz that his power reminded him of a beloved student who was now gone. Mansewerz thought he had died.

But now, Kakashi would teach him how to make his own jutsus.

"Kakashi sensei, i'm here!"

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Hahahaha! You crack me up Kakashi sensei. Its time to show me how make my own jutsus!'

"Oh right. First we need to know your chakra affinity. We'll use these cards! Ok, if you have fire, it burns, water, it gets wet, lightning, it crumples, earth, it turns to dust, and wind, it cuts in half."

"Okay."

Mansewerz grabbed a card, and right away, it crumpled.

Kakashi thinking:"Oh what a surprise."

Mansewerz:"Thats odd Kakashi sensei, i've been really good at fire jutsus."

"I thought you would be, but it seems you're actually lightning like me. You see, ninja can be more than one, like I can do lightning naturally, but I am good with water too. Lightning is really useful, tho wind is naturally the strongest, lightning is near the same power, and if used right, can destroy wind."

Kakashi thinking:"You're just like Sasuke, yet you have the drive of Naruto. Naruto, I hope you're okay."

"Okay Mansewerz, crumple this leaf, oh, and use your Kage bunshins, about 1000 of them."

"Right Kakashi sensei"

Kage bunshin no jutsu.

"Umm, Kakashi sensei, I crumpled the leaf already."

Kakashi thinking:"Jeez, no time to read Icha Icha Paradise." 


	4. Chapter 2: Further Training

Chapter 2:Further Training

Kakashi:"That was pretty quick, but lets see how you do this. Remember, use your shadow clones."

"Ok sensei."

The young boy, dressed in his black outfit, similar to Ebisu's, took the kunai Kakashi sensei handed to him. Mansewerz wondered why he was given this normal kunai. He used his byakugan to check it for odd features, but none were found.

"I want you to charge your chakra into this kunai, making it carry an electrical current. If you do this right, it should charge the lamp I placed near that tree. The lamp should be lit for at least the rest of the morning. If you charge to much in it, the lamp will explode, or too little, it will barely flicker."

"But sensei, I have already done the tree walking technique. This is the exact same thing."

"Tree walking is a basic chakra technique, it has nothing to do with elemental chakra. If you were fire, I would expect you to boil a pot of water until all the water had evaporated, water, you would need to maintain a small waterfall, wind, you would need to maintain a concentrated gust of wind on a tree, and earth, to create a tree and maintain it. But you are lightning, so this is your task."

The dark haired boy, grabbed the kunai, and charged his chakra into the kunai. Eventually a few sparks came out. Nothing more. Mansewerz tried again, and still only sparks. How long would this take. About a half hour later, the kunais were ready to throw.

"Okay, release the jutsu, and do it again, but this time, throw it."

Mansewerz concentrated his chakra once more, and felt it was ready to throw. He bent his knees, crouched a little, and raised the kunai to his ear. He could hear the electrical whurring, yet it was so faint. The boy flexed his biceps, and shot the kunai.

Bzzzzz, bzzz, bz.

The kunai hit the cord of the lamp, yet it barely even flickered.

"Hmm, this may take a while. Try again!"

Mansewerz, red with embarrassment, tried again. This time, the kunai had a loud buzz, and it shined quite a bit. Again, in the same posture, Mansewerz launched the kunai at the cord. The lamp flickered a bit, and then finally lit for about a minute. Progress! Exactly what Mansewerz loved seeing. He used the jutsu again, and launched the kunai. It fell to the ground, a split second after he threw it. Had it gotten heavier?

"I see you've found out what happens when too much chakra is put into the kunai. The chakra will heave it down, so you need to lessen the chakra release, and increase the strength on the throw."

"Right!"

It was odd how Mansewerz was so enthusiastic. The boy with the demon inside him, the boy with no parents, the boy who could never advance in ninja rank, had the best attitude of them all, even better than Naruto himself. Everytime Kakashi looked at Mansewerz, he saw 4 people, Naruto, the demon boy who dreamed of being hokage, Sasuke, the genius and only other survivor of the Uchihas, himself, Hatake Kakashi, the boy who once thought of only the mission, and not his friends, and last of all, Obito, the most loyal friend.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

The lamp switched on and it seemed that Mansewerz had mastered the training. He saw that too much chakra heaves it down, so he used mathematics to figure out the aerodynamic part of the lesson. He charged enough chakra into it without heaving it down. And so, the byakugan beast finished the lesson with ease.

But at that moment, something inside Mansewerz snapped. Something he had never felt before, but felt so familiar to him. It was like something came into his presence. It was a mood swing again. He looses his temper when this happens, and so, a lightning bolt split the pupil of his right eye, and a flame in his left pupil. His fangs grew again, and nails grew sharp. He looked like Kiba during his beast mimicry. In the blink of an eye, he pulled a kunai out of his satchel, and started to charge his chakra into it. But Kakashi's mind was somewhere else.

"Kakashi sensei, I'm back. I haven't seen you for years!"

It was the voice of a saint, but blended with a demon. The boy who pushed the boundaries, the one that was just like Mansewerz, an orphan, an outcast. It was Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyubi holder.

"Hmm, your back." said Kakashi in a calm voice. "Mansewerz, what are you doing, that amount of chakra in a kunai could kill you!"

"I cannot allow it to live!" replied the satanic, new voice of Mansewerz, the demon's voice.

It was too late, Mansewerz had already bulleted the kunai through the air. It went faster than the Fourth's Hiraishin. Jiraiya had noticed this comet of a weapon, and he used all his speed to do what he could.

"Huh?" thought Naruto, but his thought was broken when he was tackled to the ground by Jiraiya. The kunai flew over head and exploded after hitting a large rock formation. Only rubble was left. Mansewerz had fallen to the ground, fast asleep, just like every other time. 


	5. Chapter 3: Naruto's Return is my dismay

Chapter 3: Naruto's Return is Mansewerz's Dismay

Mansewerz woke up, rubbing his eyes, finally able to think straight. What had happened to him? Why did he suddenly collapse, unconscious? He finally mustered the strength to stand up and was shocked by what he saw. In the place of a large rock formation, there was now just a ditch filled with rubble and pebbles. Next to the ditch was Kakashi sensei, a blonde haired boy wiping his clothes off, and...

Mansewerz:"It couldn't be."

Henge no jutsu

Mansewerz transformed into an attractive girl, and approached the other man by the former two. He was little taller than Kakashi, and had long, white hair, and black paint on part of his face. Yes, it was Mansewerz alternate sensei, Jiraiya sama. Jiraiya was one of the legendary sannin ninja and he was the one who taught Mansewerz the rasengan. Mansewerz learned it in about a week, and Jiraiya said that he was the quickest learner yet. Jiraiya was also Yondaime's sensei, a person that Mansewerz looked up to a lot, though he only heard stories now that the honorable Hokage was deceased. Mansewerz came closer to Jiraiya sensei and...

"Yeeow Baby: exclaimed Jiraiya sensei.

Bammmmmmm!

Jiraiya was knocked back by a side kick to the face, and eventually found himself in a wreck of a postcard stand, 3 meters away from the others.

Release

"For a legendary sannin ninja, you have a very obvious weakness. You should have something to fall back on."said Mansewerz to Jiraiya, all while holding in a laugh.

"The genius boy of the Hyuuga clan, the one who is as good with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as you are with your natural Taijutsu. Good to see you Mansewerz. You're still the same guy that likes pissing me off!" replied Jiraiya with a smirk on his face.

The last time Mansewerz saw Jiraiya was before the chunin exam started after Kakashi had left to tend to other matters. This was when Jiraiya taught him the rasengan. He left all of a sudden, and now Mansewerz knows where both of his senseis had gone. To teach this odd blonde dude. Right when Mansewerz made eye contact with him, he felt this uncontrollable churn in his stomach. He wanted to destroy something, yet this was the first time they had met. It was an odd feeling.

"Clears throatNow, Mansewerz, can you explain why you threw an overly charged kunai at my former student and nearly killed him. If it wasn't for Jiraiya, he would be dead."shouted Kakashi.

"Student?"

"Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who will one day become hokage and everyone shall acknowledge me! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hokage? How can you become Hokage if you were almost killed by me? How will you live? Besides, it is I who will become Hokage!" retorted Mansewerz.

Kakashi thinking:"I knew they would clash."

"So can you explain yourself?"

"I didn't mean to. All i remember is finishing the training and passing out."

Kakashi thinking: "Interesting"...

Mansewerz then sprinted away as fast as he could. He just broke into a mad dash, not towards home, not towards the ramen shop, but to the place where he could clear his head. He ran into the thick of a forest and after about 10 minutes, he was there. He sat down by a river caused by a large waterfall. Mansewerz went here whenever he needed to clear his head, camp, or relax. From here he had a clear view of Mt. Hokage. It fascinated him. Ever since he was a boy, within his byakugan, Mansewerz could see the life or past, depending on if they were deceased, of any carving, drawing, or any other art form. Similar to a seer, sometimes he didn't even ask questions, but instead looked at pictures of people. Mansewerz especially liked looking at Yondaime Hokages carving. His past was amazing. A young boy, growing up under the wing of Jiraiya sama, creating amazing jutsus, then teaching Kakash sensei and two others, becoming Hokage, and eventually sealing the Kyubi demon into a young boy. Mansewerz never knew who it was sealed into.

But now, Mansewerz wanted to bathe. He looked at his reflection in the water and saw the sword like scar on the front-right of his neck. It had a black outline. It had a lightning bolt blade, a fire hilt, and the scar had a darkish red and black outline. It was a gift he had once earned. Mansewerz focused his chakra into the scar, and it summoned the sword in reality, and Mansewerz held the sword in his right hand. The lightning bolt was silver, and the fire hilt black. It was large, but light and Mansewerz was the only who could wield it. He could emit his chakra through it and use it for jutsus. Or he could just shock or cause things to catch on fire with it. It was indestructible and it cuts like a normal blade unless the user wanted to make it burn or shock stuff as it cut.

Mansewerz went over to some other trees, and cut up some firewood with his sword, called Horai, and brought it back to his little campsite. He started a fire with his sword, though he could have used a jutsu. Mansewerz then bathed, and went to sleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 4: Mansewerz's Return

Chapter 4: Mansewerz's return

Awakened by the chirping of the birds and the crashing of the waterfall, Mansewerz stood up and staggered to the little river. Cupping his hands, he picked up some water and washed his face. However, he didn't stop there, he once again bathed in the cool water, trying to relax his racing mind. What caused that incident back in the village? What made Mansewerz attempt to assassinate Naruto, Kakashi's esteemed student? It couldn't appear in his mind, so Mansewerz just closed his eyes, feeling the water wash the dirt from last night's sleep.

After his bath, Mansewerz went hunting for some food. He saw a rabbit and that meant breakfast. But how should he kill the rabbit? Should he go in for a silent, deadly kill, or long ranged kill with a kunai? It wasn't that Mansewerz was cruel to animals, he loved animals, but he was hungry, and he liked to take any chance to work on becoming a great ninja. It seemed the kunai was a good idea, since Mansewerz thought he wouldn't be silent or swift enough to catch the rabbit. He needed to work on that.

Very quickly, but gracefully, Mansewerz reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. Waiting for the right moment, Mansewerz stared at the rabbit. He just tried to imagine an animal like that's fate. It wakes up everyday, searching for food or a mate. It has luck everyday, but not always good. It goes thru one or two doors, it mates, has children, and dies of old age, or is killed by a coyote or hunter. That, or it has no luck, searches for food, and is killed by a hungry man or beast. How could something live like that? Mansewerz knew it wasn't the life he wanted. But...

Zooooooooooooooooom! Thuddd

he was hungry, and it was no time to show too much mercy. A ninja must not let an opponent live purely out of sympathy. Its not that Mansewerz didn't show emotion, mercy, or loyalty to friends. The only friends he had were Neji, and Kakashi and Jiraiya. He was a fierce friend, one who would never give up. When people would put him down, he just remembered the same thing. The hokages would pop into his head. First Yondaime, then Nidaime, then Sarutobi sensei, then Shodai sama, then last, but not least, Tsunade, the healer. He just remembered the same phrase, "Never Stop Believing!"

Mansewerz went over to pick up his game. Not much, but enough for one person. He went back, lit a quick fire, and then roasted the rabbit. Also, he created a pouch out of leaves and bark, scooped up some water, and boiled it to make it sanitary for drinking. After eating theodd tasting rabbit, Mansewerz decided to have some sword practice, one of his strong suits. He cut down two trees to make 6 logs. He used three for speed, and then the other three for power. He started with speed.

Zooom! Zooooom!Zoooooooooooooooooom!

The three logs were cut up into 3 thousand pieces. This time, in under one minute. Now for the power. The three logs were stacked up, and hopefully with one slash, all three would need to be cut through.

Hyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thuuuuuuud

Success. He would need to do 4 logs next time. Now, Mansewerz stared up at Mt. Hokage, and he knew what he had to do. He needed to go back to Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto, and apologize. Mansewerz was soon on his way! 


	7. Chapter 5: Fight Against Naruto

Chapter 5: Fight Against Naruto Speeding back the way he came from, Mansewerz looked like a black arrow. No one could make out the shape of Mansewerz, with the exception of sharingan and possibly byakugan users. His strong calf muscles flexed as he ran through the thick of the leafs and twigs. Resembling a shadow, Mansewerz couldn't be tracked with the ordinary eye.

Eventually he came out of the forest into the bright sunlight. It must have been noon at that time. The perfect time for apologies. But where would they be? Mansewerz tried to think back at what Kakashi would always say.

"Kakashi sensei, what is on your mind?"

"Oh, just memories. Got lost on the path of life. You remind of a young boy I knew. Naruto. He used to always love eating ramen and didn't take anything seriously."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, he's gone now. But no worries, we will meet again"

Mansewerz thinking:"That damn bastard. He made me think the dude was dead."

Taking the next right turn, he headed for the ramen shop. And he was right, right there he saw Naruto eating a bowl of ramen, most likely paid for by Jiraiya, Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise, and Jiraiya hitting on the waitress. Mansewerz stopped 100 paces away, and he slowly approached from there. It took him nearly ten minutes, due to his anxiety. Would Naruto accept the apology? Would Kakashi and Jiraiya still respect him and would Kakashi still train him?

"Oh, it seems you've finally decided to come back, Mansewerz" started out Jiraiya.

"Oh, that dude again" continued Naruto.

Mansewerz finally began to speak, "I just want to say, I'm sorry for trying to kill you. And i'm sorry for running away and avoiding confrontation. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well you could start by paying for another round of ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I think we can settle this with a friendly bout," began Kakashi.

Jiraiya nodded, and so it began. Mansewerz straightened out his jumpsuit and forehead protector. Naruto just finished up the ramen, burped, and wiped his mouth.

"What an amateur" muttered Mansewerz.

"Ok there are no rules, except you can't kill your opponent. I will declare the winner. I, the copy nin Kakashi, declare this fight on."

Mansewerz thought it would be fitting to finish this fight quick. Who knows the power of the kyuubi? It would be safe to finish him quickly. Going in for a paralysis blow, Mansewerz hit Naruto with a powerful shot to the chest. Surely, the chakra there would be stopped. But, POOOF! A bunshin clone, just as Mansewerz expected. He wanted to throw off Naruto, but Naruto didn't know that behind the sunglasses, Mansewerz had a byakugan.

Mansewerz was toying with him. He wasn't even using gentle fist, but he was using iron fist. Looking very much like Ebisu, Mansewerz used Taijutsu combos. First the leaf hurricane, then basic combos like barrage of lions. Naruto didn't know that Mansewerz liked to specialize in all types of jutsu, instead of mainly taijutsu like most other Hyuugas. It wasn't that they couldn't use ninjutsu, they just usually didn't show it, but Mansewerz wasn't hesitant.

Katon Goukyou no jutsu

Just another bunshin clone it took out. Was that all this esteemed student of Kakashi did? Bunshin clones, what a pathetic little kid. But it seemed Naruto was toying around with Mansewerz too. Naruto hadn't used anything but kage bunshins and basic taijutsu combat methods. Naruto had the same mind set as Mansewerz. But then Naruto kicked it up a notch. He landed a blow on the untouchable, Hyuuga Mansewerz.

Knocking his black sunglasses with silver hooks off, Mansewerz looked away. He didn' want to reveal his secret just yet, but the sunglasses were broken.

"What, are you done, Mansewerz? What clan might you be from? Why don't you show your face after being kicked in the face by Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi "Mansewerz not done, he was just toying with him. I know you know that Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded. Naruto was ready to gloat, when Mansewerz began speaking.

"It seems you are much better than expected, but I'm not done yet. It's time to show you my eyes. The striking eyes of the Hyuuga clan!"

And Mansewerz turned and stood up, and with a straight face, stared Naruto right in the eyes, and knew, it was time to get serious. Naruto thought the same exact thing. 


	8. Chapter 6: The Winner is Revealed

Chapter 6: The Winner is Revealed

"Now it is time to reveal my true eyes!"

With the thundering statement, Mansewerz proceeded to make unique handseals, and unleashed one of the most noble techniques in Konoha, the byakugan!

Naruto thinking:"If its one thing I've learned about fighting Hyuugas is to never get too close or you'll be caught in the 8 trigrams. The straight path to suicide."

With veins bursting out of the skin around his eyes, Mansewerz launched himself into the air, hoping to land a gentle fist on Naruto. But no, a flash of Orange and black caught him off guard, sending Mansewerz back with a left hook. A kage bunshin clone, something Mansewerz should have expected, but no matter, it was time to finish it. Naruto charged right at Mansewerz, but a tornado of chakra delayed him.

Kaiten: Heavenly spin

6 bunshin clones rendered useless, disappearing in poofs of smoke. How would Naruto defeat this beast? Another massive attack, this time...

Naruto rendan

The wisp of black moved aside just in the nick of time, losing his balance and receiving an axe kick to the ribs. Something was broken, but Mansewerz must continue. Naruto began to laugh and mock Mansewerz, the ninja clothed in black laying on the ground.

"Ha, you call yourself a ninja. I'm rusty, I haven't trained for weeks, and you lost in less than 5 minutes. Hahahahaha!"

POOF

Mansewerz was gone, or was he? The ninja in the black jumpsuit appeared behind Naruto, going in for a one hit finish. Winding up, Mansewerz charged chakra into his finger tips and launched it at Naruto's upper vertabrae, the bone very close to the Hyuuga blindspot, an ironic finish.

POOF

Another Kage bunshin, it seemed to be a battle of wits. It seemed Mansewerz had become arrogant, but the byakugan never lies. He was toying with Naruto, just playing around, seeing Naruto's style. Naruto was hiding in a bush, right next to Jiraiya.

"This fight is over, or I kill Jiraiya!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Try it, he was your sensei over these past years. I don't need him, he has already taught me enough!"

Just as he had thought, Naruto backed off and came back after Mansewerz. Kaiten again, yet Mansewerz still knew it was a clone. Nothing could fool his eyes.

"I see everything, clones are useless!"

Naruto thinking:"Time to pull out the trump card. If he is anything that I expect, this will get him."

Sexy No Jutsu

Giggling, the female Naruto approached Mansewerz, and just as he had thought, Mansewerz stopped battle. He was going in for a grab when...

Bammmm

Round house kick right to the left check bone. Not even the byakugan can stop the pervert Mansewerz was.

"I knew it, the only reason Jiraiya started training you was for the powers you have. You have the byakugan, and you can describe stuff for his stories, Believe it!"

But Mansewerz didn't hear any of this, he was fast asleep. Faintly snoring, Mansewerz seemed to be knocked out cold. Surely the round house kick couldn't have caused this. It was the demon, the cause of Mansewerz's chronic narcolepsy. Not only did its power take a toll on his body, but when Mansewerz didn't obey Raiubi, it attacked Mansewerz mind, causing him to go into a deep sleep. It was no surprise to Kakashi or Jiraiya though.

"Huh? He is asleep? Wake up! I won, admit it you fell for my sexy jutsu!"

"He can't hear you Naruto, he is asleep. Jiraiya, could you go get me some cold water?"

Jiraiya nodded, and he came back with a bucket of ice cold water. Kakashi smiled, and he began to pour it on Mansewerz's head.

"This always does the trick."

"Your evil, very evil!" said Jiraiya to the laughing Kakashi with a smirk of his own.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! What the hell Kakashi sensei, what happened to a light shake!"

"Well we tried, but all you said was 'Shut the hell up and bring me bacon!'"

Naruto thinking:"Wow, Kakashi, you really are evil! Whatever, that dumbass wasn't a threat, he shouldn't have even challenge Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi thinking:"Of all the times to fall asleep, it was when Naruto used the sexy jutsu. I had no doubt Naruto would win, Mansewerz is just as big a pervert, and with his multiple personalities and narcolepsy, I doubt he will ever reach chuunin. All great ninjas have their weaknesses, but his were far too great and were another reason for him to not test. He could never lead a squad. If only you knew how dangerous bijuu were."

"Please Kakashi sensei, all I need is someone to wake me up. I promise, I will not ever fail."

"I'm sorry, but Konoha can't take the risk, especially on important missions"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, once again, Mansewerz came to his most respectable stance and shook Naruto's hand, crushing it. Naruto winced, but said nothing.

"Now that that is out of the way, Jiraiya, could you please explain the situation?"

"Yes, Mansewerz, Kakashi needs to tend to some missions and work with Naruto, so I will train you again for a big event. Its a surprise though, and when Kakashi gets back, he will help with your training."

"A surprise, what is it?"

"You will find out soon enough, but it will take hard work and a lot of mental strength."

"Okay, later Kakashi sensei, and Naruto." said Mansewerz as he said a sad farewell, not so much because of seeing Kakashi go, but because of his loss and disgrace to the Hyuuga clan.

Jiraiya thinking:"Your heart may one day be your downfall, Mansewerz. You care so much for others, and this mercy might be given to the wrong foe." 


End file.
